


Art for "Bottom of the Sea (Just Don't Go Without Me Remix)

by sian1359



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: Art for Nny's story as named in the title
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Kudos: 14
Collections: Charity Hawktion 2020





	Art for "Bottom of the Sea (Just Don't Go Without Me Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bottom of the Sea (just don't go without me remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722704) by [Nny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny/pseuds/Nny). 



> Nny graciously bid on me in this year's Charity Hawktion. I never intended to post my piece just under the wire, but life has a way of changing priorities (especially during the last few months). Thank you for your patience, and for taking a chance on me.

[](https://www.awit.com/SianFanFic/nny_1_hawktion_2020.jpg)


End file.
